


The Power of the Falcon (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [12]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Rick Wheeler achieved 50 successful bounties, and he and Tinsel plan to spend a week at the primitive planet, Giant. Coincidentally, Lily Flyer of the Galaxy Forces decided to tag along to stop the megalomaniacal Don Genie from wreaking havoc on the world. Will Rick attain his 51st bounty in this perilous challenge?Based on events from GP Legend and actually Pokémon The Movie 2000.
Relationships: Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Lap 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power of the Falcon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785334) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Link for [Lap 1 here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xneJccDr29U&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=39).


	2. Lap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Tinsel, and Lily arrive at Planet Giant; while there, they learn about the legend of the four sacred Deities of Materia that's said to govern all matter in the universe.

Link is[ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GmJ-373h60&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=40).


	3. Lap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Tinsel, and Lily embark on their journey and venture through the temples Gastro's Crag and Lixa's Lair. Could they encounter the fierce Deities and fall into Don Genie's trap?

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sg1vN_bq90g&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=41).


	4. Lap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Tinsel, and Lily find themselves in Genie's captive, as did Lixa and Gastro. The war of the Deities rages on and the planet begins to tear itself apart! Plassein is also awakened to quell the fight, and the heroes must retrieve the orb from the Home of Holidus.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLM2EFf1mK4&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=42).


	5. Final Lap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Tinsel reunite the orbs at the Materia shrine, but Don Genie pulls a lethal move on our heroes and Plassein! Will Planet Giant and the galaxy be saved from its own destruction?
> 
> Also...Rick obtains some new abilities as well.

Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r87PGP1WbNU&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=43).


End file.
